Pokemon Trainer
Pokemon Trainer is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. He is best known for playing an excellent social game that allowed for him to win the competition in the final two. Trainer was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cut. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Pokemon Trainer was a prominent character who managed to fly under the radar and vote everyone else out while he managed to stay alive with Tina and the rest of the #BlackD alliance (minus Pornvati). In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Pokemon Trainer noticed Korra's meditation and thought that she simply evolved. Thinking she was a Pokemon, he stated that she must be a ghost type because she could go to the spirit world. He showed off his perverted side by talking about Tina and Cassandra's butts in the episode. When the VIP challenge came along, he stopped staring at them and released his Jigglypuff to help him in the challenge. Despite him doing so much, it did not help him win. After Tina touched his butt, he stated that "It's super effective! Pokemon Trainer now has an erection!" He later has a revelation that he has been unable to catch Pokemon and that he continues to release the ones he does capture. He states that his father would not love him anymore if he were unable to catch Pokemon. He was renewed that episode, leaving him to ponder about his future. In You want to play pattycake?, Pokemon Trainer continued to show off his perverted side, along with asking Mako if he could butt bend. When renewals were passed out at the end, he asked "Does my Daddy love me yet? :D ", only not to get a response from anyone. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Pokemon Trainer had the idea of naming the house after everyone else's ideas, causing it to be the long name that it is today. He stated that his erection had returned because of Cassandra's booty, and that the Paparazzi was sabotaging it, because it kept fleeing from him. That night, Pokemon Trainer was given the bad DVD, causing him to lose his ability to vote. This did not affect the outcome, however, because he remained in the game and the target of #BlackD still went home. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Pokemon Trainer assumed that the Paparazzi was gone, and was excited to know that they would not be able to make him feel bad about himself again. However, when the MysteriousVoice struck again, he quickly realized that the Paparazzi was in fact Pornvati. He stated earlier in the episode that he missed his Jigglypuff's butt, and commented that it was jiggly. He also continued to remark about how his father did not love him, and that Tina only made a mistake in judgement because she was a teenage girl. The relationship between Pokemon Trainer and Tina would further build Pokemon Trainer's self esteem, Later on in the episode, just before elimination, Pokemon Trainer was rejected by Tina. This caused him to spiral into a minor depression. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Out of his depression, he released his Igglybuff and sent him out of the game. He then had a shocking revelation. Pokemon Trainer decided that he was no longer a Pokemon Trainer, and that he was...NOT a Pokemon Trainer. He decided to no longer pursue Pokemon in the world and to instead focus on his life. It was later that Tina decided to be with Pokemon Trainer like he initially had asked. In Is this what the season has come to?, Pokemon Trainer remained mostly quiet. However, in the newly formed #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance, he spoke of getting rid of Ashlee and AttentionWhore to further himself in the game. When Cassandra asked if she could ever have a lover, Pokemon Trainer stated that someone was bound to love her at some point in her life. He then talked about throwing away his Pokeballs in order to officially denounce himself as a Pokemon Trainer. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, Pokemon Trainer was given a bad book during the final MVP bait, and was given the power of three eggs. His major power was to puzzle someone, which he gave to AttentionWhore. In the end, it caused her elimination, leaving only Catbug, Tina, himself, and Ashlee. In I would never betray Jimmy Jr, Tina found out that Pokemon Trainer actually flipped on the alliance to vote out Cassandra, which caused a major disruption in their relationship. He managed to stay in the game with Tina's forgiveness, which sent out Catbug at the elimination. In Broadway Finale, Pokemon Trainer competed alongside Ashlee for the final VIP competition, considering Tina had left prematurely. When Ashlee won, she sent out Tina, ultimately costing her the game and handing Pokemon Trainer the win by a vote of 4-3. Voting History